This invention relates to means for cutting one or more grooves in a workpiece and, more particularly to a device for employing a motorized hand tool, such as a portable router and the like, to cut one or more spiralled grooves in a workpiece, such as a leg for a table, chair, and the like.
In the past, various means have been provided for cutting one or more grooves in a workpiece, such as a leg for a table, chair and the like, as a decoration thereof. This grooving, which is commonly known as "roping", "fluting", and the like, was originally achieved hundreds of years ago by hand carving. In later years, large, cumbersome, complex, and expensive machines were built for mechanization and mass-production. These old machines were similar to what are presently commonly known in the metal working industry as, "universal milling machines". Naturally, because of their great expense and complexity of construction and operation, ownership and operation of these old machines by small, individual, "home" craftsmen have been highly impractical and rare. And, "job shops", owning these old and expensive machines, which are willing to economically perform this decorative grooving function for small, individual, home craftsmen, have now almost become extinct.
There are presently several million motorized hand tools, such as portable routers, owned by small, individual, home craftsmen. And, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a device, which is simple both in construction and operation and, consequently, inexpensive in cost of acquisition, when compared to the aforedescribed complex old machines, that permits the employment by a small, individual, home craftsman of a motorized hand too, such as a portable router and the like, to cut one or more spiralled grooves in a workpiece, such as a leg for a table, chair, and the like.